warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Engineer
“They create machines and constructions both useful and bizarre, and often downright deadly.” ::—Description of Engineers It was the Dwarfs who first introduced the science of engineering to the Old World. Among them, the Engineers' Guild is deeply respected and its works are held in high esteem, so long as it upholds traditional methods and values. Humanity took what the Dwarfs had to offer and ran with it, especially in regards to gunpowder and other devices suitable for use as weapons. The Imperial School of Engineers in Altdorf is famed for its bizarre inventions, which can be most useful if they manage to function correctly. Outside the Empire, Tileans are particularly famed for their bold engineering ideas. Overview :“Now, if I simply adjust the targeting ratchet by one degree… oops! Thank Sigmar they were only mercenaries!” ::—Anonymous Engineer Engineers design and build mechanical devices or structures such as bridges, canals, or fortifications. Most are educated, Dwarfs at the hide-bound Dwarf Engineers Guild, Humans at forward-thinking establishments such as the Imperial Engineers’ School at Altdorf, though self-taught prodigies are not unknown. Human Engineers value innovation and discovery, whereas Dwarfs favour traditional, triedand- tested designs passed down for generations. Mining company engineers are well-paid; less so the State Army Engineers who maintain the Imperial war machines and act as sappers and bridge-builders. Master Engineers often find themselves leading teams on ambitious construction projects. Chartered Engineers are the most trusted in the Empire, called upon to design, test, and build such prestigious Imperial Commissions like the complex Steam Wheel Locks, which have revolutionized the speed of travel in the canals of the Vorbergland. Some Engineers are drawn to investigate ancient Dwarf Holds, most now abandoned, for entombed within are the secrets of the master builders of old. Those who dare their depths may find millennia-old marvels, many of which are repurposed by Goblins and Skaven for their own nefarious purposes. Equally enticing are the stone sky bridges soaring above the Holds, some stretching for many miles, true wonders of bygone engineering that once connected thriving Dwarf settlements, forts, and farmlands. Engineers toil sleeplessly in their workshops to develop deadlier weapons, or to improve existing ones. The greatest puzzle is the construction of the steam tanks, clanking iron behemoths which spit cannonballs and crush the Emperor’s enemies beneath their wheels. The secret of their manufacture died with their creator, Leonardo, and of his original twelve tanks, only eight remain. Such disorganisation is endemic among engineers. Suspicious of plagiarism, they scribble notes in indecipherable code. Blueprints are often lost in the explosions that frequently gut their workshops, or are discarded when a new idea obsesses them. The pursuit to rediscover lost inventions can be as much of a drive as the creation of new ones. Notable Engineers *'Josef Bazalgette' – Although an ingenious engineer of the Empire, Bazalgette is perhaps best known for designing the sewer system in Kislev City, an innovation which has all but eliminated cholera from that city. Finding his plans for similar sewers in Altdorf quashed by the School of Engineers, he later turned his attentions to the art of siege warfare. *'Rastus Mickelbach' – In his youth, Professor Rastus Mickelbach won esteem for inventions such as Mickelbach’s Marvellous Flesh Masticator, and the Ludicrously Lethal Lacerating Liquidator. In later life, Mickelbach has devoted himself to the classroom. His lectures in the School of Engineering attract packed audiences. However, many of his peers believe he’s approaching dotage on account of his recent views. *'Karl Herstel and Stefan Wenckler' – Karl Herstel and Stefan Wenckler were the first Engineers to train a determined cadre of Homing Pigeons to fly towards the foe. Each bird was fitted with a bomb, designed to fall away when its fuse burned to a certain point. Sources * : Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay 2nd Edition: Core Rulebook ** : pg. 67 * : Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay 2nd Edition: Career Compendium ** : pg. 66 * : Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay 4th Edition: Core Rulebook ** : pg. 54 * : Warhammer Armies: The Empire (8th Edition) ** : pg. 31 * : White Dwarf #296 ** : pg. 53 ** : pg. 54 es:Ingeniero (Profesión) Category:Empire Careers Category:Imperial Engineers School Category:Tilean Careers Category:E